hexenfandomcom-20200223-history
HeXentic Games
HeXentic Games is a Team the day 21/month January/year 2009, in the forums of Diseno Doom (in Spanish). Our founders are Rolls Koresiarch and Taurustar Drakest, and Leader in these times is Disguise (And darkener as Co-leader), The original founders had the idea to have a Team of people to make mods for Hexen. The Team Development Team - Slime - Frank - Kobkev - Darkener - Disguise - Archfile History Beginnings HeXentic Games was born in a small discussion in the forum of "Diseño Doom" about modding for Hexen, Taurustar with the purpose of to achieve that objective creates a forum Called "HeXentic Games", Koresiarch and Rolls (co-founders) are the first users to begin a mod, the mod was Called "Hexen: Eternal Nightmare The Return Of The Serpent Riders" wich Trailer can be watched here . Later arrives other users here: Kobkev and Fabri. First feelings of separation After the arrival of Fabri that was very sporadic, and the inactivity of Kobkev, Yug_soggoth, this situation was taking a revolution on HeXentic Games… After a time in May of 2009 Rolls announces his retirement of HeXentic Games, with the news that Rolls went away, the project is pending until in June of 2009, then the project was nearly eliminated (With Kore still working on it). HeXentic went through one of its worse moments and Taurustar, Koresiarch with Yug_Soggoth decides to begin a new project; "Hexen: Darkness Congregation" wich one was a attempt to make hexentic stay here more time. The Contest of HeXentic and Darkness Congregation In July of 2009 HeXentic Games decides make a map's Contest for Hexen, the idea was: several mappers of all the communities related to ID and Raven Software designed levels of Hexen, and choose the best ones and incorporate these Maps on Darkness Congregation. The result was a total uninterest. only appeared two participants: Taurustar and Yug_soggoth. "Darkness congregation" seems to go by a slow but good way, Taurustar finishes a third of the game already letting to his companions with a little part of the game complete… At September, the project shows its inactivity and Koresiarch decides don't return to mapping for Darkness Congregation because of its poorly taurustar level desing and Yug and to begin denuevo with the original project " HeXen: Eternal Nightmare" The 2 Projects In August of 2009. there is a lack of unity but helpful variety in the team,in one hand Koresiarch working alone, decides to continue with the most successful project by hexentic at the time "Eternal Nightmare" and He Takes Darkness congregation and makes it to be a part of Eternal nightmare. and by the another, Taurustar that wishes to make the most revolutionary and new Hexen mod "Hexen III: The Land of the Serpent Riders". Alektorophobia and Yagoh decides to help Taurustar with the project of H3… The project goes fast well directed at the time, In November of 2009 Alek it decides to leave the group and Koresiarch is united for a help in H3… the union seems to have returned. Of the Agony to new Hopes December was a dramatic month for HeXentic, the first forum forum closes by the inactivity and being Spanish. And nobody knows what is going to happen, Taurustar closes the forum by inactivity and later Koresiarch tells him reopen the forum with another host in another place to give a new face to the team… although Kore thinks the forum host is bad. Kobkev had returned after 10 months of being out, it was not enought to resurrect the whole soul of HeXentic, Hexen III was frozen, later at January of 2010 it's decided to continue with the unofficial saga, now with the help of the good Koresiarch, Yug and Kob leaves the group not officially but its long inactivity is well-known… although Taurustar and Koresiarch stay with the group. at February of 2010 when Taurustar manages to bring to Pred Ahiram, the musician of the team. something seemed to goes well. In March. H3 takes a rest and Taurustar decides to search for help other communities, it's here where the good news began… HeXentic open its new forum in another place, and taurustar establishes where the forum will be definitively, Beggining again H3. At the beginning of April of the 2010. Taurustar brings new people attention for HeXentic Games, Darkener NESgamer Kirbonium and Kobkev who returns. they give to the Team a new hope to still alive. At the end of May the Team already had several people prepared to help in HeXen III. but they didn't help Because Taurustar didn't ask them to help. The New Age At May, the Team was not helping, Kirbonium leaves and Taurustar sees possible a second crisis, before this goes outside of his hands Taurustar decided to reunite them for work, and raise a project to realise at the year… it's here where the idea of a new game begings, not hexen nor Heretic anymore, but the project still with the influences from these games. "El Libro De Shadows" was the new Project of HeXentic Games. The Conflict The team had another internal conflict. This time Kore Tells Taurustar ELDS Will fail because of lack of knowledge of the team, He suggested start with something simple, Taurustar Didn't hear him. Koresiarch goes enraged and leaves the team, convincing to the team that they can't do nothing for the new game. Archfile and Arezey leaves the team with him and they start working on Eternal nightmare to finish it. Now The ELDS project is on hold and the team wants create a new game with DooM Engine, this idea was deleted too, and now the team makes a mod... HeXen: the flow of Power. this idea was rejected too and taurustar decided to finish HeXen III, Kore (still out of the team), Yug and Kob Helps Taurustar to finish it, the rest of the team is working on others projects. It doesn't feels like Hexentic anymore There was a predictable fail on Taurustar's Hexen 3, He cancelled Hexen 3 and left and made a "company" called Darkleaf Entertainment with Yugsoggoth and others from the Old staff, Leaving the Adminship to Kore, Kore Wasn't admin for long time, he thought Having a team was wasting time. so he gave the adminship to Disguise. Disguise made a new forum because he didn't like the old one, so Kore got the forums and Change its name to "the lair of hexentic and darkleaf" That means the forum was a union between the two teams, but the forums were closed in a little time. But He archived it. Kore joined Darkleaf entertainment and later he leaved because he didn't feel he can do something. External Links *Official First forum: http://hexentic-games.forums-free.com/ *Non-Official second forum: http://hexentic.11.forumer.com/ *Official Third Forum: http://hexenticgames.freeforums.org *Official and Actual Forum: http://www.Darkleaf-Entertainment.com Category:Hexen Teams